totemlorefandomcom-20200215-history
Auma Rowanoak
Brave Auma Rowanoak is now the last of her family. Though very young, she has grown up fast due to a harsh life. Appearance Auma is very young, her face is gentle and plain. She has no adornments which is traditional for Tauren, while her expression is passively friendly. Aumas horns are long and curved, almost sharp at the end. They are black colour. Her mane is deep brown with black undertones, it is not braided or bunched and flows halfway down her back. She has a brown pelt with a lighter underbelly which starts from her neckline all the way to her thighs. Auma wears the uniform which is traditional to the Crossroads guard. In addition, instead of having a large two handed axe, she carries a bleeders crescent axe which was given to her for long years of service to the Horde, and her own special sheild which was passed down to her by her Mother. The tauren retains the usual body shape, height, weight of a tauren her age. History Auma lived in North Kalimdor, at the top of the Barrens bordering the woods where Ashenvale meet; now known as the mor'shan rampart. Her tribe was purely warrior based, having no Shaman or Druids in its ranks, mysticism was not encouraged. Hunting and fighting was the way with the Rowanoaks, only the wisest or greatest warriors rose to Elder, the title of chief was give to the oldest and wisest Elder. Wisdom was prized over Strength, a warrior must be able to think or death is certain. The tribe lived with relative neutrality to the Elves, who rarely approached the tauren and vice versa. Auma grew up with her mother and father who trained her to be a Brave of great virtue, thinking of others, never fighting for personal gain. Auma was merely a young girl when the tribe fell. During the third war, Thrall, the Warchief of the Horde, discovered kalimdor and became good allies with the Chief Cairne Bloodhoof. Cairne spoke of a great attack of centaur and asked for thralls help. On the way, they discovered a centaur attack on a village, this was the Rowanoak tribes last stand. The only survivors of this attack were Auma, her mother and father, one more brave and one last Elder. The Elder gave Auma her last ceremony to become a brave. And they joined the ranks of the Horde. For those who do not know the story from this point, thrall journeyed to Stonetalon mountains to seek out the Oracle and Cairne headed to Mulgore, where they built up Thunderbluff and made a new home for the Tauren, united. Cairne then followed Thrall with a few Tauren allies from many other tribes, icluding the Mighty Rowanoaks. they played no special part in the story to come. The last brave died in stonetalon seeking the oracle and the elder soon faded of old age. Once the Alliance and the Horde met and worked together, the Rowanoaks met with the Elves again under friendly terms for the last time as the battle for Mount Hyjal began. The battle was long lived for those who remember it. Auma survived the terrible onslaught, Sadly her parents were not so fortunate... They died hand in hand, defending the Orc emcampment, a true testimony to love over war. From this point, Auma was alone. What happened after this is mostly unknown. Auma returned with Cairne to the Bluffs, and once the Crossroads was built, she gladly took up the opportunity to return home! Auma spent the remainder of her non-existant childhood as guard in the Crossroads, defending it from Centaur tribes, raging Quillboar and any other incursion that presented itself. Auma soon grew to be a skilled warrior, retaining the wisdom and compassion taught to her by her parents. One day, Auma made her way to Thunderbluff on a simple errand, where she met with some of the Spirit wolves, suspicious activity in the elders rise urged her to aid them. This is where she met with the tribe and joined them, only as a helper to begin with, as she was still a guard of the crossroads. Following a tribe sized adventure, Auma followed them through mulgore, into the barrens, the wailing caverns, following soon into Ashenvale, furthering along through felwood and Moonglade. From this point she became a full member. Auma had many adventures with the tribe, before leaving for several months. in this time she joined a Blood elf founded regiment known as the Crimson regiment, where she was respected as a strong warrior and a wise adviser on tactical assaults. She stayed with them for a few months, rejecting many other group invitations, including one from Rickarla to join the Moklohn command. before the Regiment tried to implement a coup in Silvermoon, she left without hesitation. Auma returned to being alone again, until she was discovered by an old friend. Cha'tima Thunderhammer offered her a chance to join his tribe, re-uniting her wih Meadows and their son Rangoor. She lived with them in reasonable peace for a long time, Chatima offering her a chance to accept the Taurens mysticism which was ignored by her tribe, which led her to be re-united with her mother and father in thr forms of visions and spirits. This did not help to increase her acceptance of magical experiances. Gradually, The thunderhammers crossed paths with the Spirit wolves once again, after visiting them a few more times, the tribes integrated, and Auma became a Spirit wolf once more. In the next few months, Auma became the brave she always was again, defending the tribe from Encroaching Elves in Camp Mohaje, battling in Ashenvale, even joining the battle in Thandol span. At one point, Auma led a large charge against the Northwatch hold, implementing her use of tactics and wisdom once again, remembering days of old! Auma was given the rank of Elder, despite being very young. She now discourages herself from being a warrior, instead choosing to be the motherfigure of the Tribe, making sure everyone is happy, well fed and well rested. Additional information *Auma is twenty one in Tauren years, I am unsure of the human conversion. *Auma has crossroad armour, the Sheild was given to her by her mother on the Battle for mount hyjal and she will never be parted from it. The axe was given to her for long service to the Horde. *Auma was offered the chance to become a Captain of the guards, but being too humble she decided she was unable to lead, and declined. this was offered many times. *Although Auma is a well established member of the Spirit wolves, she still insists on giving her own tribes battlecry in rememberance of them all. *"Eulaliaaa!" *the translation of this cry is literally 'Victory!' *Auma while being a warrior, keeps an emotionless expression at all times, this makes it very difficult for both enemies and allies to tell what shes thinking, this means she does not betray any emotion or feelings that could compromise her in battle. *Auma when she is not in battle is a much different person, she smiles often and tries to keep everyone happy. She is a skilled cook and loves to make food for the whole tribe! *Auma has one fear, water. She cannot swim, so deep water makes her very nervous. *Auma has one life ambiton. Auma would love to have a child of her own, a Daughter to teach the virtues of the Rowanoak tribe too. *Auma, despite most of the other tribe, has a deep sympathy for the Forsaken and the Blood elves, having spent some time with both factions she is well educated to their plight and pitites them for such afflictions. Out of Character information This can be editied as more questions are asked about Auma. *Auma is a prot warrior, with fury dual specifications. *The name Auma originates from the Book 'Mattimeo, A tale of Redwall' written by Brian Jacques. *The battlecry 'Eulalia' also comes from the Redwall series of books. However, its true originations come from a Nordic word, keeping to its original form the word translates to victory. *Auma is a recruiting officer of the Guild. Category:Characters